The Boy With The Book
by Darke The Black King
Summary: Taking place after 'Birth by Darke'. Naruto and Lelouch don't know what to think. C.C. is dead, or so it seems. A Vampire is trying to tell them that the 'New Darke' is a killer...And now he's stuck in a School for freaking MONSTERS! R&R.


_CONTROLLED BETRAYAL  
_

_I DIDN'T CREATE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FOR THE BEFORE MENTIONED SERIES. DON'T USE MY CHARACTERS, PLEASE.

* * *

_

Lelouch and Kallen stood by the wall of the cliff that was the old headquarters of God's Letters. The one that they had visited the last time they had been here with Zekk.

"Are you sure…we should be here?" Kallen asked.

"Trust me Kallen, and if you don't trust me, trust Zero." Lelouch sighed.

"Y-you know, I've changed since that Lelouch…" Kallen whispered

"Yes. You used to hate me. I was a demon to you for using the Japanese to destroy Brittania. Then you loved me. I know…I apologize for bringing up the past. Being in hiding, I haven't seen you, or your mother for a while now. Are you doing well?"

Her mother. Kallen's mother had been in the hospital after taking a drug called 'Refrain'. It was a hallucinagen, causing the Japanese who took it to think that they were back to the good old days, before Brittania had taken over. She had been sentenced to many years in prison for drug use.

"Until C.C. 's death, yes." Kallen said. "You don't think Chaos will go after her, do you?"

"If he would, Darke would have brought her here with us. I think Naruto knows something…"

"You do?" Kallen asked.

"He seemed shaken when we met Annul." Lelouch said, "And then…I heard a voice in my head."

"What?" Kallen asked, concerned.

"No, It's not like I'm insane!" Lelouch snapped, "It…it was Darke, the original one, I'm sure of it."

"What did he say?" Kallen asked.

"Beware the one who calls himself Vlad Dracul. He is not only a malicious Vampire, unlike this one, Moka, but he is also a demon. Try to watch his shadow." Lelouch repeated the words perfectly.

"Sounds like the 'Evil Emperor' to me." Kallen said. "But Vlad said that the new Darke was the killer, didn't he. He also said the new Darke looked like him, which makes Annul…"

Lelouch gasped. His eyes opened up in horror as thousands of thoughts ran through his head in an instant.

_**-HE IS SIMILAR TO DARKE/SIMILAR POWERS/VLAD SAID THEY HAD THE SAME CONDITION/IS VLAD A VAMPIRE/IS HE ALSO A TECHNOID/DARKE MADE THE VICEROY KILL HIMSELF/A GEASS LIKE POWER…-**_

For a mere three seconds he pondered, before gasping in fear, anger, and despair, "_NUNNALLY'S IN DANGER!"_

He and Kallen raced back toward the school…

* * *

Jeremiah stood between Suzaku Kururugi and Nunnally Vi Brittania, and growled, "What kind of insubordination is this! Kururugi!"

Suzaku stood with his sword pulled, and blocked by Jeremiah's arm blade. His eyes seemed to be glowing red. It wasn't Geass, Jeremiah had already activated his Geass Canceller.

"S-Suzaku!" Nunnally screamed.

Suddenly, Jeremiah's earpiece rang. "Jeremiah, is anything the matter! Is Nunnally okay!"

It was Lelouch. He sounded panicked.

"Sir Kururugi's gone mad!" Jeremiah called.

"Is Naruto there!" Lelouch asked.

"Yes…?" Jeremiah said, confusedly.

"Tell him to tie up Nunnally. She is not to be able to move an inch. Gag her as well." Lelouch commanded.

"W-what? Lelouch?" Jeremiah growled.

"NOW!" Lelouch screamed in panic.

Jeremiah turned and called to the ninja, "Naruto, Hinata, Lelouch said to tie and gag Nunnally, she is not to move."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Do it, while I ask him!" Jeremiah snapped. They did as ordered.

"I believe that the Vampire we met back home, Vlad, has placed a spell on those two similar to my Geass power." Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When Darke told Viceroy Dewayne to die, he killed himself." Lelouch said, "The Vampire said he had the same powers as Darke, He met only Suzaku and Nunnally while Darke was absent. I think he is forcing Suzaku to kill Nunnally, and for good measure, he could have ordered Nunnally to kill herself. That's why I told you to gag her, so she couldn't bite off her tongue."

"You met Vlad Dracul?" Katelyn asked.

"Yes." Jeremiah said, "Why?"

"He's the first Blood Prince." She said, "Next in line for the throne after the Blood King dies."

"He can control people?" Naruto asked.

"It's a rare trait that only a few the strongest Vampires have, it's a genetic mutation. The eye of Loss…"

"Eye of loss?" Hinata asked.

"The power to control people and erase their memories by looking them in the eyes…" Katelyn explained.

"A little help here! Please!" Jeremiah asked as Suzaku swing his blade fast…very fast.

The door opened, and a boy stepped into the room.

He was blond, with bright blue eyes. He wore a Christian priests suit and held a small bottle of water.

He threw some of the water onto Suzaku and began to pray, in an Australian accent, "Lord, your love for this man is great. Help him to control the external force taking over him. Your son was the word. In the beginning was the word, and the word was with god, and the word was god. The word is Jesus Christ. Lord have mercy on this man before me who knows the truth and expel the presence from his body."

Suzaku's eyes turned back to their normal green, and he slumped to the ground, gasping for air.

After doing the same to Nunnally, the man turned to the group, and said, "Ello' Mates. I'm Bryan Ex. More commonly known 'round ere as Father X."

"Father X…?" Naruto asked, "Aren't priests only supposed to be able to expel demons?"

Bryan smiled. "I can do more. I am a special Exorcist. My power, given to me by the Lord, exceeds any of my predecessors. I can expel any external force. Energy, sickness, anything."

Katelyn looked at him, and said, "I am the girl, betrayed by my father."

Bryan looked at her, surprised, "Oh my lord!" He said, "I-I am the Weapon, the sword of the Lord."

"So, you are a member of God's Letters. Strange, You're the third I've seen today."

"You've seen others?" Bryan asked. But he didn't sound genuinely surprised.

"Yes." Katelyn replied, "D, and Z2. "

"Ah, I see…" It was strange. All of the sudden, Bryan seemed nervous. He backed out of the door with a simple "Good-bye." Only moments before Lelouch and Kallen raced through the door, and were then told about the Exorcist.

Lelouch smiled, and thought. Perhaps they have found my stand-in…no. The Fake ZERO is a woman. Anyways, I still have to have my re-match with Z2, otherwise our re-union isn't official, heheh. I still have to find out who they have playing the part of Zero, and maybe even take my place back form her. I definitely don't like the idea of someone else taking my role of Zero…other than Suzaku.

The TV, which had been kept on, suddenly flashed a worrisome message.

'The son of Dwayne Savage, Wayne, a Blood Prince, is outraged over his fathers death. He has called Darke out within the month, and wishes to have a live broadcast of their battle.'

"His plan is working sooner than expected, if he really does plan to lure out the royal family." Jeremiah said.

"What?" Lelouch said quickly, his head snapping to his right-hand man.

"When you left," Naruto said, "We found out that Katelyn is a Blood Princess, the power that Vlad Dracul, and Darke share is indeed similar to your Geass, It is called the Eye of Loss, and Suzaku deduced that Darke's plan was to lure out the royal family. The Blood Prince's and Princess's."

"I see…" Lelouch said thoughtfully.

"Geass? Power?" Tsukune said, "But Annul told me that you were all human too!"

"They're all human!" Katelyn said, shocked.

"Damn, an other mess I'll have to clean up." Annul growled, "Thanks a lot Tsukune."

After that voice echoed across the room, Annul appeared, arms folded.

"What the!" Naruto called, surprised by Annul's sudden appearance right in front of him.

"How to deal with this…"Annul said to himself.

Katelyn glared at him. -Darke…- she thought.

"Tell them who you are, Lelouch Vi Brittania, former 99th emperor of the Holy empire of Brittania, and the only holder of Geass left." Annul said.

"E-emperor!" Henry said.

"What is…Geass…?" Moka asked.

-Could he really be Darke?- Lelouch thought, -He has revealed my secret just as the original…I'm going to put him through the test.-

"How do you know my history, and why would you reveal it so carelessly." Lelouch asked.

-Oh, Lelouch…heheh.- Annul thought, -Your not going to catch me that easily. You and Naruto suspect the truth, Katelyn and another both know it. But I can't be revealing myself just yet.-

Annul opened up his book, saying, "Let me see…It says that a man in a metal mask told me…" Which is more or less true… Annul thought, "But I never wrote his name, so I couldn't tell you who…Oh, by the way…"

"Hmm? What do you want?" Lelouch asked.

"A man with white curly hair asked me to give you a message. 'meet me at the old base,' He said too tell you he was the White King."

Lelouch's eyes opened with mock surprise as he inwardly smiled. -He's just as good an actor as the original. If I wasn't so sure of myself, I would actually believe him…-

"Annul…" He said, activating his Geass in full view of the whole room. "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS. ARE YOU DARKE, 1, 2, or 3?"

"I am not." Annul said calmly.

Lelouch's eyes flew open in surprise, and a snarl froze on his face. Naruto looked surprised as well. Moka, Tsukune, and Katelyn just looked confused.

"WHO IS DARKE?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know."


End file.
